


Don't Let Me Be Lonely

by Alec_Bane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: No survivors. Oikawa's hands shook as he saw it on the news. He turned the TV off and immediately tried calling Iwaizumi. No answer. Fear took control and the words no survivors replayed over and over in head like a song stuck on repeat.





	1. Prologue

"You'll be back soon right?" Oikawa asked, a ridiculous smile on his face, but Iwaizumi could see the concern in his boyfriend's eyes.   
"Of course," he said gently. "It's only a week. I'll be back before you know it." Iwaizumi was starting to pull away to board his flight, but Oikawa couldn't let him go, not without...  
He pulled his boyfriend close and pressed their lips together passionately. A goodbye a kiss. Oikawa felt like he might cry when Iwaizumi pulled away and went to board his flight. It was hard to watch.   
The apartment they shared would be so quiet with Iwaizumi gone. He wouldn't be there to chide Oikawa when he did something wrong. The bed on Iwaizumi's side would be empty. Oikawa wouldn't wake up to coffee and breakfast made by his beloved. But it was only for a week. Iwaizumi would be back before he knew it...   
Or so he thought...


	2. Bad News

It was Friday evening. Iwaizumi would be back tomorrow and Oikawa couldn't wait. With his boyfriend gone, he was awfully lonely. Everything was just, too quiet really. Oikawa had friends of course, but they didn't know him like Iwaizumi did.   
They grew up together... they knew everything about each other. There was never any secrets between them, well there one time when they both denied their feelings for each other...   
Oikawa made himself dinner and ate by himself. After he did the dishes, he cleaned up a little so things would look nice when Iwaizumi came back.   
Oikawa was too worked up to sleep so he decided to watch some TV... he still can't decide if that was a good choice or a bad one.   
Oikawa could believe his ears. A plane had crash landed. Not just any plane, but the one Iwaizumi was on.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to craziiwolf on Tumblr. This was their idea, and I'm just making a fanfic about it.


End file.
